


domesticity

by ROSETlCO



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i want them to be happy forever and ever, my babies who i love, they deserve a nap asap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSETlCO/pseuds/ROSETlCO
Summary: In which Benji and Ethan are domestic af.





	domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> this basically a challenge i saw on tumblr a while ago and saved it in my notes

WAKING UP TOGETHER

Ethan would always wake up before Benji, but seeing him peacefully sleeping made him feel terrible for just thinking about waking him up. So he would snuggle closer to him, gently kissing his forehead instead.

 

MORNING ROUTINE

Despite what said before, Benji was the first one to get out of bed. And he would go straight to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Ethan would go into the kitchen later, after spending around ten minutes rolling around the bed, not wanting to get up. 

Ethan would sit down, with his newspaper on the table, and drink his coffee. Benji would check his phone and eat his toasts. 

 

DOING LAUNDRY

Ever since Benji accidentally dyed all their white clothes pink by forgetting to separate his socks from the white clothes, Ethan does all the laundry to prevent any other disasters and catastrophes at the Hunt-Dunn household.

 

NIGHT IN

Benji would rather stay in, with a pre-cooked bowl of spaghetti and music softly playing in the background and holding Ethan's hand during dinner, than go out to a classy restaurant where he disliked half the foods there.

Ethan liked the idea of sitting on the couch with his head on Benji's lap and falling asleep as his boyfriend watched the news and argued with the television.

 

SHOPPING

Brandt was the hardest person to get gifts for, and Ethan and Benji knew that very well. So shopping usually took them hours.

 

WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES

The first one to notice is Luther, because he is a 97% sure he has seen Ethan wear that purple shirt that Benji was currently wearing before. And he's not afraid to ask and embarrass both his friends in front of the entire team. Benji dismissed it by saying that there are probably hundreds of purple shirt around the world, but he still blushes.

Ilsa had also noticed, but this one was a lot more revealing.

"Nice lion socks you got there," she complimented Ethan at one point. "Those look a lot like the ones Benji wore the other day."

"Busted." Brandt whispered as Ethan chuckled.

Busted indeed.

 

NURSING THE SICK ONE

Ethan was always been an absolute baby when he got sick, and he knows because Benji tells him that every single time.

"You're acting like a baby, Ethan," he would say. "Take the fucking pills."

Ethan would just pout and Benji would give him a stern look, and then Ethan would take the pills. 

"Can you stay here?" he would ask, and Benji's stern look became soft.

Then, he would lay in bed with Ethan until he'd fall asleep, holding him in his arms and kissing his forehead every once in a while.

 

COOKING TOGETHER

Contrary to popular belief, Benji Dunn was actually a great cook. Ethan, however, not so much. But he would try. And Benji thought it was adorable, even when he fail miserably every time.

 

FAMILY VISITS

Benji wasn't sure about bringing Ethan to his parents' 50th anniversary, but his mother had heard so much about him and she insisted, and Benji could never say no to his mother. 

Martha and Vincent Dunn met Ethan Hunt on their 50th anniversary and they immediately loved him, even more than their own son, they would joke. He got along so well with them, and his younger brother Eddie, it made Benji smile to see Ethan casually chatting with his family about anything, even how disorganized his room was.

 

KISSES

Ever since they started their relationship, Benji and Ethan kissed a lot. Like, a lot lot. But never in public. 

Until one day, when their coffee machine broke down and they were forced to leave their apartment to get coffee at Starbucks.

And as they walked to their destination, Benji noticed how cold Ethan was, and stopped mid-track to give him his hat. He put it in head, against Ethan's protests, and then placed his hands on his cheeks. Ethan rolled his eyes, but smiled, and Benji placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," he muttered. "Because then I'm gonna have to take care of you."

"And that's worst than torture." Ethan laughed, pressing a kiss to Benji's forehead.

 

HUGS

Benji had promise he wouldn't wait up for Ethan when he arrived, but it was one of those rare missions when the IMF didn't include him.

And it had been four days and he had missed Ethan like crazy.

But he as he drifting off, laying on the couch, he felt the door being opened and jumped right back on his feet, seeing Ethan Hunt standing there. 

"Ethan!" Benji ran up to him and wrapped his hands around Ethan, who did the same. "I missed you so much." he whispered, placing his head on his shoulder. 

"I missed you too, Benji." he smiled, pressing a kiss into his hair.

 

DOUBLE DATE

It was a favor Ethan owed Ilsa, which made Benji feel uneasy. Now, the three of them were sitting at a booth in a restaurant, waiting for Ilsa's date.

 

The thing was that her date was a much younger woman, an Ilsa was a little bit nervous. She was a new techie Ethan had met, and thought he would set them up.

Nevertheless to say, after all the nervousness ended, the couples had fun. Especially since the new techie, whose name was Camille, got them to sing karaoke. 

 

KEEPING PLANTS

"It seems like you have good memory for everything except for this one thing I asked!" Benji exclaimed as he opened the balcony door, with a water can on his hand. "Do you want to kill our plants?" 

"I'm so sorry, Benji," he followed him outside. "I was going to do it and then I got distracted and-"

"Don't apologize to me," he said, with a hint of sarcasm on his tone. "Apologize to them." he pointed at the growing petunias.

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Petunias." He heard Benji chuckle.

"You looked totally ridiculous doing that, you know?" Benji laughed.

"You asked, honey." he sighed once again.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," he looked at him and then at the flowers. "Right, Petunias?"

"Now who looks ridiculous?" he teased hin, but Benji didn't mind.

"What are you talking about? I talk to our plants all the time.

 

I LOVE YOUS

"Good morning." Ethan muttered.

They were laying in bed, with the sun on their skins, and Ethan was currently spooning Benji.

Sunday mornings were Benji's favorites. Mostly because they didn't have to work and Ethan didn't go for runs on the weekend, which meant they could stay in bed as long as they wanted.

"Babe..." Ethan murmured softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"What?" he muttered.

"I love you." he smiled. "So, so much."

"I love you too, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here!!  
> hope you guys like it!   
> and don't forget to comment and leave kudos and stuff


End file.
